


unknown number

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Post S2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Karen's been getting text from an unknown number.





	

The first time she received a text she had been tempted to get a new phone number. The texter seemed to  _ know _ her which left her a little unnerved, especially when they refused to tell her who, completely ignoring her requests. The three times she called them, they answered but they never spoke. She gave them a piece of her mind too. She chewed them out and threatened to bring the cops into the situation, even though she  _ knew _ they wouldn’t help. 

She didn’t get another text from her mystery texter until she was following a lead for Ellison. He’d gotten her a contact, given her an address, and sent her into one of the worst parts of Harlem to a twelve story walk up to get the latest scoop. She was halfway out her car door when her phone vibrated with a warning. Her mysterious new  _ friend _ told her to get back in the car and drive away if she valued her life. Of course she’d looked around first before she left. Karen wasn’t dumb, she knew she was being followed. 

Matt was her first suspect. She verbally slapped with a long string of visceral surprisingly hatred filled words. How  _ dare _ he think he had any right to play vigilante in her life anymore. He lost that right when she was the last damn person to find out who he was. He only told her because he’d seen how far down the rabbit hole she’d fallen with Frank. He was just mad because she aligned herself with the Punisher and not Daredevil. He had no right to stalk her. She’d wanted him out of her life. 

But it wasn’t Matt. 

Karen was the one who initiated the next interaction. It took a couple glasses of wine to get the courage. There was something about the way they responded to her that seemed familiar. There seemed to be a genuine concern from them about how she was. It seemed more like a friend than a foe. But she still decided to err on the side of caution. 

A day never passed that she didn’t receive a text. Sometimes they were simple texts, a good morning, a sleep well, a  _ don’t do that you’re going to get hurt _ . They seemed intimately aware of the goings on in her life, but then again as they days went on she started to get a little sloppy. She’d say too much and they’d jokingly (as much as one can through text) warn her about the risks of letting too much out. 

The ironic part was it ended up being the texter that let too much out. One single word blew their entire cover into pieces.

_ Ma’am. _

Only one man had ever called her ma’am in her entire life. Not even the gentlemanly butcher down the street called her ma’am. The only one - the only person - who had ever called her ma’am was Frank Castle. 

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe he too knew the game was up. But in a flight of perhaps sheer stupidity Karen arranged to meet her texter  _ at night _ down by the last set of benches along the walkway that followed the Hudson through Brooklyn. It was like she was asking for something bad to happen to her. She had to park across the highway by a basketball court in a lightly wooded area, take a pedestrian bridge over the road, and then she would be all alone with her mystery texter. 

There was a man sitting at the last bench, staring out at the river as the streetlights and cityscape reflected off its surface. It was a beautiful sight. There was something strangely reverent about the hooded figure as he sat there, the nearby street light making his shadow stretch across the sidewalk. 

Her gut didn’t fail her. 

“ _ Frank. _ ” Karen breathed out as she took in more of those familiar broad shoulders as she walked around him. Even cast in the shadow of his hoodie she recognized that nose, that chin, those lips. 

“Don’t they teach about texting safety?” He teased, sweeping the hoodie off his head, his eyes meeting hers in the dim orange glow of the lights above. 

Karen laughed softly. “I’m pretty sure they do. But you know me, don’t you? I don’t listen to good advice often.” She crossed her arms across her chest, before pulling her trench coat around her waist tighter. “You look different.” 

Of all the things she could have said to him, of course she’d point out his differences. Even bearded she’d recognized that chin of his and his beard was considerably longer than she’d ever seen it. His hair had grown out. She’d wondered if he had wavy hair. He looked like the sort of guy who would have wavy hair. 

“Had to lose that recognizable look.” Frank informed her, his lips twitching upwards at the corners before he scooted over on the bench and nodded for her to join him. 

“I bet you don’t know that I blamed your texts on Matt.” Karen told him a little nervously as she sat down on the bench, her hands sitting anxiously in her lap. 

“I don’t talk much to him anymore.” Frank said curiously, a brow quirking upwards. “Unless of course you’re talking about that man who dropped a big secret on you.”

“The very one.” Her cheeks flushed. God, had she really confided in him  _ that _ much? She had to be crazy. “You got the long story short on that one. Right after the last time I saw you… He dropped the Daredevil bomb on me and…” She let out a breath she might have been holding since  _ that _ moment. “I cut my ties with him completely.” 

“You did that with me too.” Frank started to get up, but Karen stopped him, her hand curling around his wrist. “ _ Karen _ .” 

“It wasn’t the same.” Karen told him and she was actually surprised by her own intensity as the words tumbled out of her mouth. “I knew what I was getting into with you before I even met your eyes for the first time. I came into that hospital room prepared to face a monster and I met the face of a man I understood.” She didn’t loosen her hold on his wrist, in fact it tightened. “Maybe it should scare me that I get you, but I do… Telling you that you were dead to me if you killed him… wasn’t sincere. That was fear. Pure and simple. Because I would have done the same. That road you walk, that path into the murky ambiguity of what you do. I could be there in a heartbeat, right alongside you and…” 

“You ain’t like me Karen.” Frank said gruffly and even though he easily could, he remained in her hold. “You make me wanna be a better man. You can’t be the same as me for that to work. Everyone’s got the potential in them. But you… you might have done stuff, but you aren’t where I am. That takes a hell of a lot more blood on your hands. A bullet to the head.” He relaxed back into the bench, his eyes never leaving her face. “I shoulda kept my distance.” 

“No you shouldn’t have.” Karen shook her head. “When I realized it was probably you that I’d been talking to, I felt…  _ relief _ . I’ve worried about you every day since we parted ways. I kept hoping I wouldn’t have to run a story about someone taking you out.” She released his wrist and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as the breeze blew past them. “Come back to my apartment.”

“ _ What _ ?” He looked like she’d shot him with her words. 

“Oh my God. Not like that!”  _ Though… _ Would it really be so bad? Yes.  _ Yes _ . “I meant for coffee.” She hugged her coat around herself. “It’s starting to get chilly in the evenings these days. Besides… I might even make breakfast for dinner.” 

“Pancakes?”

“Whatever you want.” Karen smiled, amused by an almost  _ boyish _ look that crossed his face at the mention of a home cooked meal. She wondered what he did eat these days. He looked a little thinner if she was being honest, but he was still sheer muscle mass. He probably wasn’t eating much. Like herself, he probably forgot until he was too tired to care. “You might even convince me to make sausage  _ and _ bacon.” 

“Lead the way ma’am.” 

Frank made her tiny car feel even tinier on the drive back to her apartment. There was something more all encompassing about his presence this time. She was more aware of him. She noted the way his fingers dropped nervously against his knee, the way he spread out to take up every inch of his seat, the way his own brand of pure masculine musk seemed to permeate her lungs completely, the soft puffs of his breath on each exhale. She was aware of him in a way she’d never really been aware of anyone before. 

If he made her care feel small, he made her apartment feel even more minuscule. It wasn’t much smaller than the one she’d had before the bullet hole redecoration. But Frank’s presence took it over fully. He stretched out at her kitchen table, kicking back from time to time on the back legs as he watched her moving around the tiny kitchen. His legs jutted out from the side of the table, his arms alternating from his chest to leaning on the table. 

She made him everything. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, coffee, orange juice. He ate like a man who hadn’t seen  _ real _ food in months. 

“You don’t have to ominously text me anymore you know.” Karen informed him with a kind smile as she watched him eat a fork full of scrambled eggs. “You can come by whenever you want. You know where I live.” She cut into her own pancakes, forking up a bite of them. “You can even drop by just for food.” 

“I’d make it a social visit.” 

Karen gave a pleased hum at that. “I’d hoped you say that. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you just dropped by for food, but…  I like talking to you too.” She levelled him with an almost challenging look. “Besides, you’re not quite off the hook yet for not  _ telling _ me who you were.” 

Frank held his hands up in mock defense, “Your  _ honor, _ I was just doing what I thought was best.” He teased lightly. “But if my punishment is conversing with you and hot food, consider me guilty as charged.”

Karen couldn’t help but laugh. God, no one could have prepared her for that warmth of joy in her chest because Frank Castle had an honest to god sense of humor and she  _ cared _ about making more of that come out of him. “That sounds like such light punishment now that you say it.” She arched a brow. “I think further punishment should be included… washing the dishes.” 

“Might just be too domestic for me, I might have to retract my plea.” 

“Too late!” Karen leaned her elbows against the table, warming her hands up with her coffee mug between them. “You admitted guilt. Before this judge and jury. If you won’t commit to washing dishes… I’m sure we could find some other task for you.” 

There was a look in his eyes that she wasn’t familiar with. It was amusement caught up in something else entirely.  _ Oh _ . That was lust wasn’t it? It wasn’t something she was all that familiar with. She’d had boyfriends - well before Matt - it wasn’t as though she were some dainty virgin, but… The look in Frank’s eyes was knew for her. It was raw and more than a little intimidating when she remembered who that look was coming from. 

“What sorta task you thinking of?” He questioned as he slugged down the rest of his coffee. His lips curved into a lazy smirk, his eyes flickering over her face. “It’s got to be a suitable one for the crime.” 

Karen mused for a moment. “Dishes really sounds like the best punishment here… unless we’re dipping into the far end of  _ that _ word.” She covered her mouth in embarrassment when the words slipped out of her mouth. “Not like that.” 

Okay, well maybe like  _ that _ . A little. 

A lot. 

Frank’s brow arched upwards at her words. “The far end of the word?”

Karen's face was burning hot and she scooted back her chair quickly to avoid meeting his gaze. Why had she said that? Was she crazy? What exactly had she been expecting? 

Frank followed her to the counter, keeping closer to her than strictly necessary. “What do you need me for me?”

Karen turned around to face him, her heart somewhere in her throat at his nearness. She can't help but feel a bit like an animal he's stalked up against the counter. 

She finally met his gaze and that heat was still there. It made her  _ ache _ . She was to blame for that wasn't she? It wasn't like she hadn't envisioned Frank and her going at it. There were many long, lonely, nights where fantasies of him kept her company. She had allowed herself to accept those desires after she believed she wouldn't see him again. But she knew that inevitably one day…

“ _ Karen.”  _ Frank started lowly, standing at least a foot from her without touching. She could see his trigger finger twitching at his side. He felt so much more human like this, like she could reach out and touch him. 

But he was the one touching her. His hands brushed over her arms hesitantly, trailing down the pale skin until he reached her hands. “What do you want me to do Karen?”

Instead of answering, because she wasn't sure of her words, she leaned in and kissed him. God she was such an idiot. He wasn't kissing her back. He was standing there ramrod stiff, his hands had even fallen from her hands. This was Frank Castle. Why had she even believed that he would want her?

Frank jumped into action when she started to pull back. His hands went to her hips and he hauled her up onto the edge of her kitchen counter. His lips were back on hers in an instant and they coaxed the fire between her thighs to burn hotter.

Her hands roamed everywhere they could. His hair, his shoulders, tugging at the zipper of his hoodie to expose his toned chest. She could feel him too, pressed up against the apex of her thighs. Frank had drawn her legs around him and the height of the counter was just right.

Karen couldn't believe this was happening, that Frank Castle wanted her. And she could feel just how much he wanted, pressed up against the junction of her thighs. She broke from the kiss, breathing raggedly. 

“Is this what you wanted ma’am?” Frank questioned, licking his lips, his dark gaze flickering over her face. 

“Not quite.” Karen said with a leading smile, her hands trailing over his broad shoulders. She liked how masculine he was, there was something deeply appealing about that. She bit down on her bottom lip, brushing her thumb over his lips.

“I wouldn't say this was punishment.” Frank retorted, his hands curling around her hips, drawing her a little more to the edge of the counter. 

Karen laughed softly. “Definitely not punishment. I'd hate to think that kissing me was punishment.” She leaned in and kissed him again, her fingers drawing the zipper of his hoodie down further, before she pushed the fabric off his shoulders completely. 

There was something that felt natural about being with Frank like this. Like this was what they'd always been heading for and it just took awhile to finally make it. 

His hands slipped beneath her skirt, rough fingers smoothing over her bare skin, curling around her hips without her skirt in the way. It felt like heaven to her. She rocked her hips a little wantonly, seeking the friction should could find against the bulge of his pants. 

The groan that came out of Frank’s mouth went straight through her and made her burn. Her fingers wound through his hair, curling around the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, his thrusting into her mouth the way she craved another part of him.

Karen worked her hand in between them, tugging at the button of his pants and forcing the zipper down. She didn't want to wait. 

Frank caught her hand as it started to delve into his pants, breaking from the kiss. “Uh-uh.” He shook his head, catching her lips once more before he knelt down in front of her. 

She had to be dreaming right? This was too good to be real. Frank Castle couldn't possibly be pulling her underwear down her legs. But it was. It was real. God she should probably have been ashamed by how much she wanted his beard to leave little red marks on her inner thighs.

Karen’s back arched as his mouth met her slick folds. Her fingers gripped at his hair, holding him right where he was as his tongue swept over her clit. She swore she saw stars. When his fingers joined his mouth she knew it wouldn't be long until he had her tumbling over the edge. He worked two fingers in and out of her, curving them upwards to hit some sweet spot within her that she'd always assumed was a myth. She'd never been with anyone who tried to find it, at least.    


"Frank!" She gasped as his tongue swirled around her clit once more and  that was all it took to make her come undone. Her eyes clenched closed, tightening in his hair as she ground herself against his face.   
  
He pulled back, his beard glistening with her arousal, his lips drawn upwards in a cocky grin that really suited him. “Was that my  _ other _ punishment? Because I'm going to have to be guilty of a lot more often with you, babe.”

Karen laughed, leaning in to kiss him, not even caring that she could taste herself on his tongue, her fingers raking through his hair. “That was  _ really _ good punishment.”

Frank chuckled against her lips. “I thought you'd like it.” He drew her to the edge of the counter. “You got a rubber around here? Can't say I've had any reason to carry them around.”

Karen frowned, shaking her head. “No. Unfortunately I haven't had any reason either. But I'm on the pill.” 

“You and… Never?”

She laughed loudly and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “No. Never. A few kisses here and there but… No.  _ No _ .” She used to think she was more romantic than this, but somehow it seemed right to have Frank Castle fuck her on her kitchen counter. “What about you?”

“Last woman I was with was my wife.” Frank sighed, kissing her neck down to the collar of her blouse. “Only woman I was with was my wife.”

She wasn't even surprised by that. That screamed Frank Castle to her. He was faithful to the woman he loved. And now there was her and she didn't want to think about what this meant on a larger scheme. This was new for both of them.

Karen combed her fingers through his hair, leaning in to kiss him again. She didn't want them to dwell on their pasts. To get caught up in it. She wasn't going to let this slip through her fingers. 

Frank all but devoured her mouth, kissing her like his life depended upon it, fingers curling around the back of her neck. She pushed his pants down the rest of the way, freeing his cock from the confines of his boxers. He ground against her, his cock slipping between her folds. 

Karen gasped against his lips, her hand sliding down between them, curling around his cock, guiding him into her. She swore at that moment that the world stopped. Because Frank Castle was sliding into her -  _ the Punisher _ \- was filling her completely. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders for support as he started to move. 

“Harder.” Karen begged, her lips parting in a breathy moan as she rocked her hips into him. “Fuck. Fuck.” She panted out as his cock dragged in and out of her.

“ _ Karen _ .” Frank rasped out, dragging his lips over her jawline, kissing down her throat. His beard was leaving little scrapes against her skin and she loved it. She wanted the marks. She wanted to feel him tomorrow. 

There was no doubt in her mind that she would feel him tomorrow, between her legs. He was a well endowed man and he had obeyed her beg for  _ harder _ . His fingers were less than gentle with the buttons of her blouse and she heard them skittering across her floor.

“I'm close.” She hissed out, her chest heaving as his mouth trailed over the swells of her breasts, his hands palming her breasts through her bra. She was so close to coming undone, she could feel the low coil of her release building in her lower belly.

When it hit she cried out unabashedly and she hoped her neighbors wouldn't complain tomorrow because she wasn't even a little bit sorry. Her body clenched tightly around his cock as he kept pounding into her, sending her careening fully over the edge of pure unadulterated pleasure. 

Frank went rigid moments after her, pulling out of her just in the nick of time as his release spilled out over her stomach. His face was a mix of pain and pleasure and possibly the most handsome thing she'd ever seen.

Karen kissed him, trying to cling to the last few moments before it was over. She didn't want reality to return. She didn't want to go back to weeks and months of not seeing him. She didn't want the morning to come and she'd be alone. 

“Stay.”

“Karen…” Frank sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“I do.” Karen said with no small amount of sass. “It's just a night. One night won't ruin your reputation big guy.” She teased lightly, her eyes pleading with him. 

“One night.”

They both knew it would be more. 


End file.
